


Noctis' Words

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Cuddles, Different way to say I love you, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sweetness, Worry, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis was a pain in the rear. But you still loved him, even when he called you dramatic.





	Noctis' Words

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked “how about some Noctis 81 for the 100 ways to say I love you”
> 
> 81: Sweet Dreams

Sometimes you wanted to strangle Noctis, hit him over the head with a blunt object, or make him swallow a vegetable. You didn’t care if Gladio or Ignis would stop you, you still had the urge! The grumpy emo King really got on your nerves at times, and today was one of those days.

He had periods that he was lazy, not wanting to get out of bed and just sleep. Those periods were fine in your eyes, that was the Noctis you knew. But he also had periods that he _just didn’t stop working_. He would push himself to the brink of exhaustion, ignore the warning signals his body gave him. All because he wanted to make his father proud, his people proud. Feeling guilty for sleeping for ten years.

“HOW CAN YOUR FATHER BE PROUD OF YOU IF YOU DIE FROM EXHAUSTION OR GET PERMANENTLY INJURED!” You screamed at him, cheeks flushed as you fought the urge to stomp your foot on the floor like a petulant child. Maybe you shouldn’t shout at him, but you felt concerned and worried over his well-being. Noctis didn’t listen to anyone at times, not even Ignis, so maybe shouting would get the message through his stubbornly thick skull tonight.

His blue eyes flashed agitated, a red flush on his cheeks. “You are overreacting like Ignis.” You made wild hand and arm gestures as you couldn’t speak because of your anger.

“Overreacting?! We worry about you, Noct! We lost you for ten years, we can’t lose you forever,” you shot serious at him, watching a nerve in his jaw twitch. Those ten years without him had been the longest and most hellish of your life.

“Stop being so dramatic, it doesn’t suit you. You’re better than that.”

For some reason, his words struck you hard and made your heart squeeze. “Dramatic, huh? Fine, I won’t worry about your stupid ass anymore!” You bit back your tears as you stormed into the bedroom. While you undressed, you muttered about ‘ _stubborn kings’_ , _‘dramatic? You would show him dramatic’, ‘he should try kissing his meetings_ ’. Excuse you for caring about that man. For wanting to have him around for a long time longer.

After going through your evening ritual, you grabbed a few blankets and a pillow – turning the couch into a makeshift bed. You hated sleeping alone in that big bed you and Noctis had, so the couch it was. Turning your back to the rest of the room, you hugged a pillow close and refused to cry. Stupid, stubborn King. Dramatic? You? Ha, if someone was dramatic it was Noctis Lucis Caelum. You closed your eyes, more grumbling and huffing crossed your mind as you pulled the pillow closer against your chest.

You woke up groggy as arms lifted you up and carried you to the big fluffy bed. Warm lips pressed against the temple as you felt the bed dip beside you, the arms that carried you before wrapping around you. Your ear rested against a warm chest, feeling the steady beat of a heart.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. You’re just trying to help. You care,” Noctis’ murmured in your ear, his breathe tickling your ear. He pressed a gentle kiss against your temple before nuzzling his face against your shoulder blade. “Sweet dreams.” You couldn’t help but smile…it was his way to saying I love you. You kissed the back of his hand and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
